Beautiful Disaster
by Knows-it-all
Summary: Caroline followed Klaus to New Orleans and found herself falling more in love with the Hybrid, but loving Klaus always comes with a price.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hello, loves! I wrote this at 3am so there might be some errors, dunno. No time to edit it. I hope you like it and if you do, I might continue writing it. Tell me what you think of this chapter! R&R**

Caroline couldn't stop thinking about him even if she tried to. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him smiling at her, the smile that was only reserved for her. He was all she think about, all she wished to see. She couldn't deny the amount of pain she felt when he promised to never come back. What she felt for him was strong, the kind of feeling she had never felt before and that scared her. That was the reason why she kept running away from him, kept deny her feelings for him and annoyed him every chance she got just to make him go away, but he never did. No matter how badly she treated him, he wouldn't go away and she was glad he didn't.

There was a time where she wished that she gave him a chance, but then she thought of her friends and how they wouldn't accept him. And then there was Tyler who she knew would never forgive her. After he had told her he intended to be her last love, she was a bit happy about that. It meant that he wasn't going to give up on her yet. She had wanted to say so many things to him but she couldn't bring herself to. And then he had to tell her that Tyler was free to come back to Mystic Falls, she had put on a fake smile on her face. Watching him walk away was the hardest thing ever.

When Klaus left, he left with a part of her. Caroline had focused on College and the things happening around her. But that didn't stop her from thinking about him. She tried calling him, but always ending the call before it rang. She knew she was a coward. Elena and Bonnie had began suspecting that something was wrong with their friend, but she told them it was nothing. She was kidding herself when she attempted to move on with Jesse. He was a sweet and funny guy but he wasn't Klaus. He wasn't what she wanted. Then he was killed and the chapter was closed.

Then Klaus came back and the feelings came back. He hadn't changed since the last time she saw him. He was looking better than ever and she resisted the urge to run and hug him. They talked, he wanted her confession and she gave him which ended to the best sex of her life. She could still feel his kisses and touches. Tyler had never touched her the way Klaus did and she didn't want any guy to touch her if it wasn't him. It bothered her that all she wanted to see was him and after arguing with herself, she had finally decided to go visit him in New Orleans, maybe that would help her a little bit.

When Caroline reached New Orleans, she decided to go to the bar first to have a drink. If she wanted to face Klaus, she needed something strong. As she made her way into the bar, she stopped right in her tracks. She watched him talking and laughing with a blonde girl. She felt like she couldn't breath, all she wanted to do was snap that blonde's neck but it wasn't her fault, was it? She didn't make Klaus talk to her. Her heart was hurting her bad, she was extremely jealous of the blonde girl. Was that why he never called her? Because he found another girl that replaced her? After having sex with her? She suddenly felt angry at him. She thought he didn't want her for sex but she wasn't so sure anymore. Once again, Caroline Forbes was left with a broken heart. Turning around, she made her way out of the door but someone pulled her against their body. She knew who it was. His breath was on her neck and she shut her eyes tightly.

"Leaving so soon, love?" He spoke so softly.

"Get away from me," She said coldly as she pulled away from him and vampire-speeded out of the bar into the woods. Caroline wasn't aware that he had followed her until he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. He took a step back and Klaus looked hurt at that.

"Why did you come?" He asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

She let out a humorless laugh. "Can you believe it? I came here for you but I guess it was a waste of time. Go back to that blonde girl I saw you with." She ended the sentence with a glare.

Klaus chuckled, "Jealous, love?"

"No," She denied. "I'm not jealous of anything." He started walking closer to her with a smirk and Caroline was stepping back until her body hit a tree, Klaus' body trapping hers.

"And why do I find that so hard to believe, sweetheart?"

"You can believe anything you want, Klaus." She attempted to escape but he pushed his body closer to hers. She nearly moaned at the feeling and that suddenly reminded her about their encounter in the woods. "Please, move away."

He had an amused look on his face. "Why, love, is that bothering you?" She bit her lip hard enough to draw a blood.

"Please?" She begged again.

"No, I'm comfortable where I am, sweetheart."

"Klaus, please, please." She wanted him to move away from her before she jumped on him. The feeling of him so close to her was such a delicious feeling.

"Not until you tell me that you were jealous when you saw me with Camille." He replied, leaning towards her left ear. "Tell me, Caroline. How did you feel when you saw me with her?" He whispered so softly in her ear, making her shiver.

"I felt-" She paused, taking a deep breath. Klaus was staring into her eyes with a smile. Caroline swallowed knowing

that he knew how she felt, but he just wanted to hear the words.

"You felt what? Come on, tell me." He raised his hand and brushed away a strand of her hair, his fingers touching her face and she let out a tiny moan. He chuckled, reaching forward and clasped both of her shoulders, then slowly leaned in to kiss her, his lips brushing lightly over her burning cheek. She tensed all over. She could hear her pulse throbbing in her ears. He must have felt her tensing because he grinned, looking directly into her eyes. "Are you okay, love?" he asked, one side of his mouth lifting into a smile. It took all of her strength not to moan again. She pushed him away with all her strength and sighed with relief when she vampire-speeded to the nearest tree.

"Are we really going to keep doing this? You running away and me chasing you?" He asked from where he stood.

"I don't remember telling you to chase me."

He laughed, "I like to chase you. I want to chase you." An involuntary rush of breath escaped her lips at his words and she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes to be met by his eyes all hooded and dark as he watched her. "You never answered my question, love." His voice was low and seductive. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"I don't get jealous." She scoffed.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe because you were jealous of me and Camille."

"Shut up."

"Make me, sweetheart." His gaze traveled from her eyes to her lips. She took a few steps back.

"I need a drink." She sighed and when he began to open his mouth, she interrupted. "And you're not invited.

Caroline sat at the table and the blonde girl Camille approached her with a smile.

"Hello, what can I get you?" The girl asked. Caroline just stared at her, feeling angry but she didn't show it. Instead, she put on a fake smile on her face.

"Whatever is good, please."

"Coming right up." Camille turned around and left Caroline who glared at the her back. She came back with a glass of bourbon and Caroline thanked her. Just as she was about to take another sip, Klaus walked in and approached Camille. The girl had the nerve to touch Klaus' arm. Caroline gritted her teeth in anger. She knew something was going on between them. The glass fell from her hands and it shattered into pieces. She ignored the looks everyone was given her and then stormed out of the bar enraged. Klaus stood there with Camille with a smile on his face before bidding her goodbye and followed Caroline.

"Caroline!" He called, but she didn't turn around or waited. She quickened her pace and in a flash, Klaus was in front of her.

"Leave me alone, Klaus," She said angrily as she glared daggers at him.

He smiled. "Now do you believe that you're jealous?"

She stopped in her tracks. "I'm not jealous! I don't care, Klaus. You can talk to all the girls in New Orleans and see if I give a damn."

"You do care, love." He was seriously annoying her. She wanted to stay far away from him. What annoyed her most was that he was smiling and not caring that she angry at him.

She smirked. "I don't. Do you know why? Because I'm going to sleep with the first guy I see."

His smile fell and he glared at her. "Don't you dare think of doing that, Caroline."

"You're not going to stop me, Klaus." She retorted. She began walking again with a smile only to have Klaus pulled her to an empty alley, pushing her against the wall. He had a dangerous look on his face and he was growling at her.

"I will kill any guy that comes closer to you, Caroline."

"You're allowed to talk to Camille and I'm not allowed to talk to any guy?" She asked in annoyance.

"Yes." He answered, smiling "I knew you were jealous, love."

"I'm not!" She shouted.

"Hush, love." He placed a finger on her lips. "I like that you're jealous." He leaned his forehead on hers.

"Klaus.."

"Caroline..."

**There goes chapter one! Klaus was obviously trying to make her jealous. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **** Hello! Here's the second chapter. I've no beta so sorry for the errors. Muchas gracias to those who reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Caroline was still mad at him, but that didn't mean she was going to reject his offer and stay at his house, after all the Mikaelsons are the only people she knew in New Orleans. She drove them to his house with Klaus directing her the right way until she found herself in front of the biggest gates she had ever since. The gates swung open and she drove through the driveway. She pulled into a round courtyard and gaped at the huge house that loomed centrally and demanded attention. If she thought their Mystic Falls mansion was huge, this was huger. There was a fountain in the centre of the courtyard, spraying out jets of illuminated water. She got out of the car and Klaus followed. He watched her as she looked at the magnificent building.

"This is huge," She said earning her a chuckle from Klaus. Suddenly he seemed nervous but she didn't dare asked him what was wrong. She grabbed her bag, shut the door and walked towards the house. Klaus led her into the house and she gazed around, impressed by how beautiful everything was. She heard the hum of conversation and glanced to her right, noticing Rebekah and Elijah who were sitting on a couch, talking.

"What is she doing here?" Rebekah asked when they noticed them.

"Caroline came to see me, sister," Klaus answered, a little annoyed by his sister's reaction.

"Miss Forbes, nice to see you again," Elijah said as he gave her a small smile.

"You too, Elijah." She nodded at him.

"She's here to stay and I don't know for how long but I don't want you to give her trouble, Rebekah." The blonde Original glared at her brother.

"I can take care of myself, Klaus." Caroline never took her eyes off Rebekah and the two seemed to be in a glaring contest.

"I assure you, Niklaus that Rebekah won't trouble your guest," Elijah promised. Just then, she saw Hayley approaching them and Caroline flashed in front of the werewolf and grabbed her neck.

"What the hell, Caroline." Hayley managed to say before someone pulled Caroline away from the werewolf.

"What are you doing, love?" Klaus held her tightly, not letting go of her.

"Let me go, Klaus. I'm going to kill this bitch." She struggled but he was too strong for her.

"Easy there, love. You don't want to harm her."

"Why not? She snapped my neck and I'm going to snap hers to."

"She's pregnant," Rebekah blurted out with a smirk. "So you cannot kill her."

Caroline stopped struggling. "What?" She said quietly as she eyed Hayley's stomach. When she heard a heartbeat, she gasped. "What?" She said again and it looked like she was out of breath. "Who's the father?"

"Oh this should be good."

"Rebekah," Elijah warned.

"It's mine, love." And just like that, she pushed Klaus away from her. No! No! She kept screaming it repeatedly in her head, her fingers digging into her skin. "Caroline.." He reached out to touch her but she moved back. She shook her head slightly, her gaze shifting from him, to the Hayley and her stomach. Her eyes squeezed shut and all she could see was Klaus and Hayley kissing, touching each other. She was aware of a hand on her shoulder and she flinched as if it burned her. Her mind was screaming for her to run and never look back but she could neither walk nor run. It was as if she was glued to the spot.

"Caroline, listen to me." He almost grinds the words out, making it sound more like an order.

"I can't," She whispered. "I can't listen to you, Klaus." She felt his hand dropping from her shoulder on a frustrated growl. Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' child, something she was never going to give to him. Caroline pushed past him to the door.

"Caroline, where are you going?" He shouted after her. She didn't respond, she didn't need to. She dashed out of the house, got in her car and started it. Her head was pounding and if she didn't leave the house right now, she was afraid of bursting into tears. She reversed out of the space and saw Klaus came bounding out of the doors. Why wouldn't he leave her alone. She didn't want to see or talk to him at all. Frantically, She shifted into first gear, pulling off sharply and leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

She sped through the driveway, trying to block everything out of her mind and concentrated on the road ahead of her. All her senses were dulled and she was in no state to be driving. She was driving stupidly fast and she didn't care, she wasn't going to die anyway. She stopped and waited for the gates to open when her door was yanked open and Klaus stood there fuming. He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the car.

"Caroline," He looked at her in anger. She wanted to yell at him but he beat her to it. "Do you've an idea how fast you were driving?!" He grasped her jaw in his hand to look down at her, then his eyes softened. "Why would you run away like that?" He asked softly, reaching for her.

She pushed his hand away. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes."

"If I hadn't come here, were you ever going to tell me?"

"No," He admitted and that pissed her off.

"I don't want to see you, Klaus. I'm leaving."

He stopped her from going back inside the car. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you drive in that state?"

"I will walk then. Let me go."

"No."

"Let me fucking go!" She screamed at him.

"Watch your mouth, Caroline!" She wanted to kick him, fall to her knees and cry in frustration. She felt like such a fool thinking she was the only one for him but she was obviously wrong.

"Don't tell me what to do, Klaus!"

He sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Sorry?" She repeated coldly and the tears were threatening to fall. "You think saying sorry will change the fact that you slept with Hayley and having a child with her?!"

"No, it won't."

"Exactly!"

"Why are you so angry?!" It was his turn to shout. "We weren't exactly going out so you've no right, Caroline."

"You're right," She said. They were interrupted when his phone started ringing. He removed it from his pocket.

"This better be good, Marcel." He turned and started pacing. "Fine." The call ended quickly. "Come with me, Caroline." He held his hand out.

"I will not go anywhere with you. I'm leaving."

"No, sweetheart. I won't let you leave now. End of. You're coming inside with me."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." He snapped. When he got another call, she made a run for it, grabbed her bag and left her car there. How could Klaus even think for a minute that she was going to stay in the same house with the mother of his child? She was walking fast when she slammed straight into a chest.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," She apologized. Caroline knew it was a man because the chest was a very firm chest. His arm wrapped around her waist to steady her, her eyes level with the top of his chest until she met his eyes. The man had a dark skin and he was smiling at her. She pushed herself away from his grasp, attempting to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She side step him, but he grabbed her elbow, halting her escape.

"You already apologized." He looked amused as he said it. "I'm Marcel by the way."

Marcel? Where had she heard that name? Oh yeah, he was the one that called Klaus. Wait, did Klaus sent him? Maybe he didn't

"And I'm going right now," She said, but he stopped her again.

"Nice to meet you, And I'm going right now."

She chuckled, "Caroline is the name."

He flashed her a smile. "Oh so it's not the other one? A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Thanks."

"I haven't seen you around. You're not from here, are you?" Marcel asked.

"No. I'm leaving today though." She sighed.

"So soon? Allow me to show you around. I promise you that you will like it here and maybe stay a little longer?"

"No but thanks. I really got to go. Nice meeting you, Marcel. Good bye." She smiled at him before walking away. She quickly found an empty alley and leaned her head against the wall. She looked up at the sky in an attempt to prevent the tears from falling. She was so disappointed with herself. How could she have thought Klaus would wait for her. It was true that he wanted to get into her pants. He did and now he was after Camille. She wanted to warn the poor girl. Damn her for thinking that she was the only girl in his life. She brought out a small mirror and inspected herself. It was as if she suspected; she looked dreadful. Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears, her lips swollen and red, and her cheeks were flushed. She look heartbroken; she was heartbroken. She tried in vain to straighten herself out, so she could at least leave the alley looking fine.

Her phone started ringing and she looked at the screen, expecting to see Elena or Bonnie's number but it wasn't - it was Klaus. What did he want? She huffed as she rejected his call and threw her phone inside the bag. She heard it ring again and ignored it. She didn't want to talk to him. It started ringing again and she rolled her eyes. He just will not give up. He would still call her after she rejected his calls. Her phone started ringing again and she nearly screamed at it. It beeped and she grabbed it and open the text.

**Answer your phone!**

It rang again in her hand, making her jump, even though she completely expected it. She let it rang off again and quite childishly, texted back.

**No.**

He called again and she rejected it over and over again. Then she heard a voice behind her.

"Reject again? I'm wounded."

* * *

**I decided to make Marcel and Caroline's first meeting short. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading soon. I was a bit busy. Anyway check out my new story 'Falling for the Hybrid'.**

**•҉•**

**seriouslymilady: I know right. I don't want her to forgive him too. Hayley is having a baby and it's not okay. It's a baby for fucks sake. Why would Caroline forgive him so soon? And thank you :)**

**Lady Augustine: Thank YOU xo**

**Hellzz-on-Earth: I like Marcel a lot. I don't know if Caroline will want to be friends with him but who knows. Oh god, I want that too! Soo much :D**

**alexangel77: hah. We will see and thank you so much x**

**•҉•**

**Thank you all for reviewing. You've no idea how happy it makes me. Much love. Don't forget to read 'Falling for the Hybrid'. Here's the summary.**

**Falling for the Hybrid**

**The witches Caroline killed came back to life to kill her. She went to New Orleans with Bonnie to look for witches that will help them. Caroline hated that she was going to stay at Klaus' mansion and Klaus hated that Caroline was in New Orleans where his enemies could easily get her. With the witches and Klaus' enemies after her, it didn't stop the baby vampire from falling for the Hybrid.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She was frozen on the spot and staring at Klaus. He was standing not very far from her, wearing his trademark smirk. He remained silent after that as she looked at him in shock, waiting for an explanation to why he followed her. She got nothing, except for his intense, blue eyes gazing at her. What would she do? She couldn't run again because he would follow her..again. Besides, he was blocking the way. She crossed her arms and glared at him. But he didn't speak. He just stood there, with his head slightly lowered, staring up at her through his long lashes. She stood motionless, the only visible movement was her heart hammering out of her chest, and it increased tenfold when he slowly began to walk towards her, his eyes fixed on hers.

When he was a few feet away, his scent engulfed her nose, sending her body involuntarily rigid. She didn't know how she managed it, but she kept her eyes to his, lifting them to maintain contact as he neared, until he was standing before her. He was as close as he could be without physically touching her. He looked angry. He was angry.

"What do you think you're doing wandering around? It's dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as you," she retorted in annoyance.

"Caroline," he said in a warning tone.

"What?" she asked angrily. "Aren't you dangerous?"

"I'm tired of chasing you." He changed the subject.

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask you to chase me, Klaus."

"Yes." he sighed. "But you don't want me to chase you. A good reason to do it."

"So you just want to annoy me?" She glared daggers at him.

"I think so. Now answer my question. Why did you reject my calls?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you."

"Why is that?"

"I'm upset with you," She answered.

"Does this have to do with Hayley?"

"Yes!" She continued glaring at him. "First I saw you with Camille and then you told me Hayley is having your child! All in one day! Do you really think I wouldn't be upset about it?!" She yelled. "Do you've any idea how am feeling? You never cared about me. My friends were right all along. You just wanted to get into my pants. I'm so stupid for thinking that you actually care but you don't. You don't care about anyone but yourself! Don't even think for one minute that I'll forgive you because I won't! As soon as we're done here, I'll leave and you will never have to see me again."

Her words stabbed him and he grasped her arm. "Don't say that!" He snapped. "Do you've an idea what rubbish you're saying, Caroline?" He demanded savagely.

"It's not rubbish!" She snapped back. "It's the truth."

"It's not." He snarled. "You're say all that because you're angry, Caroline. You don't know what you're saying."

"I know what am saying. And you know something else too? I regret meeting you."

Klaus froze, his mind refusing to believe her words. A great terrible rage suddenly surged up through him. "Stop!" Caroline stepped back in fear when she saw a look of wild fury on his face. He released his hand on her arm. "There is nothing going on between me and Camille."

"I don't care anymore, Klaus," she lied. "You can date all the girls in New Orleans and see if I care."

He stiffened, his features becoming stony. His emotions tight under control, he said, "Yes, you do. You care."

She gave a nasty laugh. "I honestly don't care at all. I stopped caring for a heartless bastard." In a flash, he had her against the wall, his hands tightly around her neck. His eyes darkened and his body shook in anger.

"Take it back.." His voice trailed off and an expression of bewildered anger crossed his face.

"You're hurting me, Klaus." When he realized what he had done, he let go of her neck and leaned his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I do care about you. You're the first person I cared about in a thousand years. I told you I fancied you and it's true. If we didn't have sex, It wouldn't change how I feel about you. And Hayley..." He sighed. "We were drunk. I didn't want the child. I was worried that you would find out about it and destroy what we have. Elijah convinced me and I really like the idea of me being a father. But I don't care about her. She likes Elijah so don't worry."

"It doesn't matter," she said. "I will still leave."

"Don't," he pleaded. "Please." It was the first time in his life that he had ever said the word. Caroline's eyes widened in shock at his words. Klaus wasn't the type of guy to plead, but here he was, pleading her to stay with him.

"No, I'm sorry," she said, moving away from him. she started walking away when she was grabbed around her waist. "Hey!" She screamed as she was hoisted from her feet, spun around and tossed over his shoulder.

"You're not leaving, Caroline," he grated, his tone full of authority, making her feel younger.

"What's wrong with you?!" She spat out. "Let me down! I'm not going anywhere with you, bastard!"

"Yes, you are. Now shut up." He placed her on her feet and grasped her elbow.

Shut up? How dare he! "You can't tell me to shut up! Who the hell are you?" She shouted.

"Klaus Mikaelson," he replied with a smirk. He started walking, his hand still holding her elbow. Caroline struggled but she gave up because he was too strong for her. She could feel his eyes fixed on her every so often, but she ignored it, looking at anywhere but him.

She frowned when they reached his mansion. She opened her mouth to yell at him but shut it when she saw the look he gave her. She was glad when she didn't see Hayley and the rest of the Originals.

"Why are we here? Klaus I've to go back to Mystic Falls today," she said with a glare. She hoped he wasn't going to make her stay in the same house as Hayley. Klaus ignored her and pulled with her to the stairs. He stopped at the third bedroom on the right and he opened the door, pushing her in. He turned and walked out of the room, locking it. Angrily, Caroline rushed to the door and she started hitting and kicking the door with her hands and legs.

"KLAUS!" She screamed. "LET ME OUT! KLAUS! I WILL KILL YOU! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" She kept hitting and kicking but he didn't open the door. She turned to look around the room. When she spotted a chair, she lifted it and threw it at the door. She wiped away the tears that kept rolling down her eyes. When she got tired of hitting the door, she sat at the corner of the room. How could he lock her in a room with no window? She would never forgive him. She hated him.

An hour later, there was no sign of Klaus and she was getting angrier by the minute. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, washing her face in the sink. When she walked back to the room, she was surprised to see him. She trembled in anger. His hands are braced on the door frame as he looked up at her through hooded lids.

"Caroline," he started to say but she held up a hand.

She gritted her teeth. "Shut up! I want to go home."

"Not yet, love. I will not let you leave right now," he grated through equally gritted teeth.

"Why not? Why are you doing this Klaus?" She asked. "Don't make me loathe you."

"You won't." He stepped into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. She felt small and weak as he towered over her, breathing hard. She backed away, but he walked forward, keeping the distance between them minimal. Her plan to maintain space was failing fast, and he smelled so good.

"Look I'm not mad at you anymore. Just let me go back home. I don't want to be here."

He stopped his approach, scowling at her. "Stop saying that," he snapped.

She turned away to run to the bathroom. "What do you want from me?" She asked, but before she could run, he was behind her, grabbing her wrist. She spun around to face him, the contact putting her on instant red alert. She knew it was dangerous to be in the same room with him. Just being near him made her feel so many things.

"You know what I want," he spits.

"Do I?" She asked incredulously. She did know what he want. He wanted her.

"Yes, you do," he said simply. She yanked her wrist from his grip, backing up until her butt hit the wall behind her.

"I don't know what you want."

"That's bullshit, Caroline," he snorted, turning away.

"I don't, okay!" She yelled.

He looked at her. "Yes you do!" he yelled back. "I want you, Caroline. I know you want me too."

"I don't want you, Klaus."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me, and I'll let you go. You'll never have to lay eyes on me again." That was so easy to say, but to her utter shock, the thought of not seeing him again actually sent a nasty ache to her stomach. Klaus made her feel...feelings. But even now, she was fighting to control the unwanted reactions he sparked in her. When she said nothing, he started advancing towards her, standing directly in front of her in just a few paces. There was barely an inch between them.

"Say it." he said in a low voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**To the guest who asked me why my stories have the baby plot, it's because I enjoy writing a jealous Caroline. And to those who reviewed, thank you so much. I hope you guys love this chapter because I do.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

She couldn't say anything and she was aware of her shallow breathing and pounding heart. She was alert to similar reactions emanating from him. She could see his heart hammering under his black shirt, could feel his heavy breath on her face. The sexual tension ricocheting between their close bodies was tangible.

"You can't, can you?" he whispered.

She couldn't, she wanted to. She was trying. She was trying really hard, but the words wouldn't come out. The proximity of their bodies and him breathing on her was re-establishing all of those incredible feelings she had once felt. She had been catapulted back to their previous encounter, except this time there was no rushing. He placed the tip of his finger on her shoulder, his touch sending an inferno racing through her, and slowly, lightly, he dragged his finger up the column of her neck until it rested at the sensitive pressure point under her ear.

Her heart was pounding.

"I can feel your heart beating, Caroline."

She went rigid, pushing herself further into the wall. "Please, stop." she barely got the words out.

"Put your hand over my heart," he whispered, grabbing her hand and placing it on his chest. He didn't have to do that. She could see his heart beating fast under his shirt. She didn't need to feel it.

"What's your point, Klaus?" She asked quietly. She knew exactly what his point was. He was just as affected by her as she was by him.

"Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" She asked quietly, not looking at him.

"This feeling. I know you feel it too, sweetheart," he replied. Wrapping his fingers around her neck, he tilted her face up so she could meet his eyes. She was immediately consumed by them. His lips were parted and moist, his breath invading her nose, his blazing eyes staring down at her.

"I don't feel anything," she lied. He leaned down so his lips brushed her ear. She released a quiet gasp.

"Liar," he murmured as he trailed feathery light kisses down the side of her throat. "You feel it." She did. She wasn't going to stop that. Any rational thinking had been besieged. She was completely immobilized. Her brain had shut down and her body was taking over. As his mouth worked its way across her jaw, she knew she was lost to him, she was so lost. But then she remembered Hayley, his baby and Camille and the thought was enough to snap her out of the trance he sent her into.

She raised her hands to his firm chest and shoved him away. "Stop it!"

He pulled away and looked at her. "You still haven't said it."

She staggered at her inability to utter some very simple words. "You have to stop this, Klaus. I told you to let me go," she whispered calmly.

"And I told you, love, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me." He stared at her expectantly, like he knew she couldn't say it.

"I don't want you," she murmured, looking straight into his blue eyes. It actually caused her physical pain when she said that.

He inhaled sharply, looking wounded. "No, I don't believe you," he said softly, flicking his eyes to her twiddling fingers.

"You should. I don't want you. Not anymore. I would never want someone like you." She said the words clearly, and it took every bit of strength she had not to take it back.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but she was the first to look away. She waited for him to tell her that she could go, but when he didn't, she looked up at him. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, cursed and stalked out of the room. When the front door slammed behind him, she leaned her head on the wall and closed her eyes. That was the most difficult thing she had ever done, which was crazy because it should have been the easiest.

His wounded expression when she told him that she didn't want him nearly made her burst into tears. She wanted to scream, "I want you too!" but where would that have gotten her? She knew exactly where – against the wall with Klaus buried deep inside her. And while the thought of that made her shiver with pleasure, it wouldn't happen anytime soon. He was going to be a father and Hayley would be right there next to him with their child. It hurt. It hurt so much that she couldn't be the one to give him the child. Even if she decided to stay with him, it would hurt to watch them play with their child.

He claimed that he didn't care about Hayley but it wouldn't change the fact that she was going to be around, that she wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Klaus would never understand how she was feeling. She had done the right thing. She had saved herself from getting hurt and she would ignore the painful ache in her heart. As she walked to the door, she tried opening it and to her surprise, it wasn't locked. Did it mean he was letting her go? Had he finally given up? Perhaps he had because he wouldn't have left the door unlocked. With a sigh, she stepped out of the room and closed the door. It was quiet when she walked downstairs. Where was everyone? But she didn't really care. She needed to get out of there before he changed his mind.

•

He picked up the first thing his hands touched, and launched it across the room. Whatever it was broke into pieces. Turning, he saw a chair and picked it up by the legs and smashed it against the wall until it broke. She didn't want him. Caroline didn't want him. He saw her leave. She left him. He sped to the room he had locked her in. It was in the room that she had told him she didn't want him. Angrily, he stood in the room, willing himself to calm down, but there was nothing to calm down for. He had lost her. _**I don't want you. Not anymore. **_He roared and picked up a vase and launched it across the room. It made contact with the wall and shattered. His arms flung in every direction as he ripped off the bed sheet and pillows, tearing it.

He stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshed. His chest heaved, he was shaking, but control was so far out of his reach at that point. He reared back and slammed his fist into the mirror. Shards stabbed into his knuckles, leaving behind a bloody circle._**I would never want someone like you.**_ He screamed in anger and he picked up a stool, throwing it against the wall. _**Someone like you. Someone like you.**_ He threw everything he touched against the wall until the room was completely destroyed.

Elijah's arm grabbed him. "Stop this, Niklaus!" His brother screamed. But Klaus threw his brother against the wall.

"Elijah!" It was then he saw his sister rushing to Elijah's side. She helped him up, then turned to him in fright.

"Nik, just stop," she pleaded. "Whatever it is, we will help you."

He flashed in front of her and grabbed her by the neck. "This is all your fault," he hissed. "You had to open you mouth and tell Caroline about Hayley! I didn't want her to find out that way! You couldn't just keep your mouth shut, sister."

"Niklaus, let her go," Elijah said in a calm tone. "Do you hear what I said? Let Rebekah go." Klaus closed his eyes, then did what Elijah said. His hands shook as he brought them to his face. Then Rebekah did something that surprised both the brothers. She hugged him. Tightly. It took him ten seconds before he hugged her back, then pushed her away from him quickly. She didn't look hurt and he was glad.

"Caroline left," he told them.

"I'm so sorry, Nik," Rebekah said quickly. "It's my f-"

He shook his head. "No, Rebekah. It's not your fault."

Elijah gripped his forearm. "You're going to calm down, Niklaus, clean up your mess and come downstairs when you're done." Klaus nodded and watched his brother leave the room. He shifted his gaze to his sister who was staring at him with concerned.

"Do you want my help?" She asked.

"No, it's my mess." She raised an eyebrow but before she could say another thing, he beat her to it. "Go, Rebekah. I will join you in a few minutes." She nodded and sped out of the room. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was Caroline, Caroline that always manage to anger him more than anyone could. He didn't understand her. He had thought that she would forgive him but it looked like she wasn't going to anytime soon. He had just gotten her back and now she was gone because of his child and Hayley. Klaus didn't want to go another months without Caroline, but as much as he wanted to go after her, he wouldn't. He was tired of chasing after her.

Now that she was gone, it was like being stuck in a nightmare. He choked back something welling up in his chest and he clenched his eyes shut. "Please come back, Caroline," he said quietly. She couldn't hear him, but he wished she could feel the terrible pain he felt without her there. He took a few deep breath, and got himself together. The fact that Caroline left shouldn't have been such a surprise. She was upset and he shouldn't have locked her. They both had a poor way of dealing with their emotions, and he knew the second he realized he had fallen for her that she was going to rip him apart.

He couldn't blame himself for something he had done months ago. If caroline didn't want him, he was not going to force her to. He would leave her alone, will not chase her like he had been doing like a pathetic fool. He was Klaus Mikaelson. He didn't chase people unless it's because he wanted them dead. He knew that by now she was on her way to Mystic Falls and he would never see her again. His heart hurt. He can go on without her. He would try and forget about her. But he knew he couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the errors.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The first thing she wanted to do was go back to the bar and get a drink. She wasn't planning on getting drunk for a good reason. She needed to stay sober if she was going to drive back to Mystic Falls. And even if she decided to stay the night, she had no place to stay. She could always get a room in a hotel but she didn't bring any money. Then again, she didn't know she was going to have a fight with Klaus and end up leaving his house. She shook her head. Caroline knew she wasn't being fair for getting mad at him for sleeping with Hayley. There weren't exactly together so why would she feel bad? No, she had the right to be mad at him. He never told her Hayley was pregnant when he slept with her. Why would he tell her though? He knew she wouldn't let him have sex with her after knowing about it and she really wouldn't. If he had told her when he came back to Mystic Falls, she would have been less mad.

Caroline remembered that she promised to call Elena. What would she tell her? What would her friends say? She had argued with them about going to New Orleans and they were mad at her except Elena. Damon told her that it was a bad idea but she didn't care. She had finally realized that she had feelings for Klaus and nothing-no one was going to stop her from following him. She imagined her friends laughing at her and Damon teasing her when she return earlier than they expected. She groaned. She could always lie and tell them that she got bored of New Orleans. Who was she kidding? They knew when she was lying; she was never a good liar. After thinking for twenty minutes, she decided to call Elena. She was the only one who wouldn't laugh at her, the only one who would actually feel sorry for her. She felt sorry for herself. She dialed Elena's number and it rang four times before she answered.

"Caroline? Thank God you called. I thought something happened to you. You didn't call me and I was worried. Why didn't you call me? Were you too busy with Klaus to call your friend? What are yo-"

Caroline interrupted her rambling. "Elena!" She shouted.

"Sorry, Care," Elena said apologetically. "Is Klaus okay with you being there?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" She asked, hearing Elena sighed in relief. She wouldn't tell her exactly what happened between her and Klaus.

"I don't know. So when are you coming back?"

"Umm..." she hesitated. "Very soon."

"Caroline? Is something wrong?" Elena asked with concern. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Elena would pity her, which was exactly why she would not tell her. And If she didn't hear the words out loud, then she could almost pretend it didn't happen..almost.

"No," she answered with a sigh. "Everything is perfectly fine."

"Okay, now I know there's something wrong."

"How do you know?"

"Because you always say 'Everything is perfectly fine' when something is wrong." Caroline heard her chuckled and she frowned. Now that she thought about it, it was really true. "What is it?"

Caroline sighed. She could always count on Elena to keep a secret. "Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' child and she's living with them." she blurted out. She heard Elena choking on whatever she was drinking.

"WHAT!" Elena shouted through the phone. "Are you serious?!"

"Yep. Then we had a fight, I left. I couldn't stay Elena."

"Oh my god. Oh my god." She knew Elena was shocked. She should be. It was shocking. "I'm so sorry, Caroline."

"I don't know what to do Elena." Her voice trembled.

"Come home, Caroline. Come home. I will be waiting for you." Elena never gave her the chance to reply when she hung up. Caroline didn't realized that she reached the bar and was standing near the door until she heard a noise beside her. Startled, she turned and saw two men laughing and talking. Ignoring them, she pushed the door open to the bar and walked in. She sat at the back of the bar, ignoring the hungry looks from other men.

"I thought I'd never see you again," A familiar voice said behind her. She turned around and grinned at the man standing not far from her. "Marcel, good to see you again." He sat at the chair next to her.

"Twice in one day," he smirked. "I'm starting to think that you're following me."

"You wish." She glared playfully.

He laughed. "I knew you would change your mind about leaving."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes," he replied with a smirk. "I know why you didn't leave."

"You do? Then tell me why I didn't leave, Marcel."

"Well," he sighed dramatically. "You want a taste of me. I don't blame you, Caroline. When a girl sets her eyes on me, she can't seem to get away. I'm irresistible."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Cocky much?"

"Oh you've no idea, Caroline." He flashed her a grin.

She shook her head with a smile. "So what brings you here?"

"Do you really want to know?" When she nodded, he continued. "A little birdie told me you would be here. I couldn't really not see you even though I was a little busy."

"What were you doing?"

"I was with two women. One was touch-"

"No! I don't want to know!" She feigned a disgusted look as she stared at him.

Marcel smirked, "What, you didn't even let me finish. As I was saying one was touching-"

"Enough!" She held her hands up. "I don't want to know, Marcel."

"Apologies, darling," he chuckled. "But you don't know what I was going to say."

"Oh I know what you were going to say," she said as she crossed her arms.

Marcel cocked his brows expectantly. "Ah, you do? Tell me then because I'm sure you don't know what I was going to say." He leaned closer, his eyes sparkling as he said that.

She groaned. "I won't tell you."

"Why? I really want to know. Tell me, Caroline," He pressed. When she didn't say anything, he laughed and added. "I was going to say the other one was touching an ancient book of mine because she was into it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. What did you think I was going to say?"

"Nothing," she quickly said earning her a chuckle from him.

He tilted his head. "Then why are your cheeks red?"

"I was born with red cheeks." She shrugged.

He grinned. "I'm sure." He looked like he didn't believe her and that made her rolled her eyes. Few seconds later, a sharp shot of laughter flies from his mouth.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing.." he drawled with a lazy smile.

"What?" She asked again.

"Would you like a drink?" He ignored her question.

"Stop answering my question with a question, Marcel."

"Would you like a drink?" He asked again with a smile.

"Marcel," she warned.

"Would you like a drink?"

"I will hit you so hard. I swear," She said in a serious tone. He stared at her for two seconds before he started laughing. "I'm not joking!" She glared at him.

"God, Caroline. Should I be scared?" He asked with amusement.

"You should. I can really break your nose."

"Whatever. Would you like a drink?"

"You won't stop asking me that, will you?" she sighed. "Did you poison it? Is that why you keep asking me if I want a drink?"

He rolled his eyes. "Please, Caroline, if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't use poison to do it."

"I'm glad?" He stared at her until she groaned. "Fine, Marcel. I want a drink."

Caroline spent an hour talking to Marcel. He was funny and honestly she needed to take her mind off of Klaus and she did. She didn't remember the last time she had fun. They talked about a lot of things and he wasn't surprised when she told him that she was a vampire. She already knew he was one since he knew Klaus. She didn't realized that it was getting late until Marcel told her that he had to go. Caroline freaked out when she saw the time but she didn't show it. She smiled at him and had promised to see him again. That was totally a lie. She didn't plan to see him ever again. What was she going to do? She had no place to stay and she couldn't just leave for Mystic Falls at this hour. She blamed herself. If she hadn't been wasting her time talking to Marcel, she would have been in Mystic Falls. Okay, maybe not, but still she would have made it before midnight. She was stuck in New Orleans with no place to go. Should she- she shook her head quickly. No, she would not go back to Klaus' house. But where was she going to sleep? She had no idea. Things would have been better if she had any money. Why didn't she bring money again? Oh, yeah, because she thought she didn't need it.

She freaked out even more when all the people in the bar left and it was just her and the bartender Camille. If the girl wasn't in love with Klaus, she would have asked her for help. How did she even know Camille was in love with Klaus? She could be wrong about it. Klaus did say there was nothing going on between there. Did she believe him? Yes..no. God she didn't even know. Klaus could be lying and he could also be telling the truth. What was so great about Camille anyway? She was pretty yeah, but there wasn't anything else. And she was human. What would Klaus see in a human girl? Was he attracted to humans now? Or was it because the girl had a blond hair? There must be something special about the girl for Klaus to give her the time of the day. Human, she thought again. Klaus actually liked a human. It was hard to believe. She watched Camille closely, trying to figure out what it was about her that made the Almighty Klaus like her. But as she observed her, she couldn't find the answer. She considered going straight up to the girl and demand to know why Klaus liked her. Because that would have been a great idea, Caroline, she thought sarcastically. She could always compel her to forget about Klaus. But Klaus would know that she did it and she didn't want him to think she was jealous. Oh who are you kidding, Caroline. She was jealous She really was jealous. She didn't want him to talk to any girl but her and Rebekah. How selfish of her. Klaus had no idea what she was capable of when she was jealous. When Caroline Forbes was jealous, she became a completely different person. She didn't want to be that girl again. She was scary and things always ended up messy.

Caroline was never a fan of men who were possessive. It was one of the reason her and Tyler always argued about. He was possessive of her and she didn't like it. She knew girls would want their men to be possessive of them but not Caroline Forbes. But when it came to Klaus, she wasn't going to argue about it. When Tyler was being possessive, it was annoying but with Klaus, it was totally different. She was too occupied in her thoughts that she didn't hear Camille talking to her until she slammed her fist on the table, making Caroline jump. She shot the bartender a dirty look that would make someone tremble but she was so surprised when Camille didn't even flinch. Instead she glared at her and Caroline couldn't help but burst into laughter. A bad idea because Camille looked like she could kill her any minute. She calmed herself down and smiled the blond.

"Can I help you with something?" Caroline asked sweetly. Wow Caroline, did she really have to ask that.

"Oh, I think you can," Camille said with a glare. "You need to leave."

"And if I don't want to?"

If looks could kill, Caroline would be dead by now. "Then I will throw you out."

She laughed. A girl-a human girl was going to throw her out. Did she know what she was? "I want to see you do that."

"Don't think I won't," Camille retorted with a fake smile.

"Well what are you waiting for? Do it." Caroline spread her arms with a wicked smile on her face.

"I'm not scared of you."

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say you were, did I?"

"You're a vampire." It wasn't a question and it looked like Camille wasn't done talking so she kept quiet. "So you think I should be scared. Well I'm not. I've met the scariest of them all and he doesn't even scare me."

"Klaus," Caroline breathed. "What is it about you, Camille? You're nothing but a human yet Klaus likes you."

Camille frowned. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I'm asking you."

"And I'm not answering you." Camille replied with a grin.

"Now I see why he likes you." Caroline bit her lower lip. The girl was a bitch. She was feisty and Klaus liked that about girls.

"But I don't see why he loves you." Caroline eyes widened at that and she really tried not to tremble. How did she know Klaus loved her? Did he talk about her with Camille?

"Klaus loves no one," She lied.

"You and I both know that's a lie," Camille said with a chuckle.

"Do you love him?" She had been dying to ask that question and was scared of her answer. If she said no, she would be happy and if it was a yes... she didn't even want to think about it.

"I won't tell you," Camille replied. "Now leave, Caroline. It's closing time."

"But I've nowhere to go."

"What do you mean by that?" Camille asked, frowning deeply.

"Exactly what I said." she sighed. "I didn't bring any money and I refuse to go back to Klaus' house."

Camille watched her for a moment before she groaned. "Can't believe I'm saying this but you can sleep at my place."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because you're Klaus' friend," Camille answered. "And also because I will feel guilty if I didn't help you."

"Right. Okay." Caroline couldn't believe that she was actually going to stay the night at Camille's. She shook her head and grabbed her bag, following Camille out of the bar. First thing in the morning, she would leave for Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Meh. I'm not really happy with this chapter. I hope you all like Marcel because I do. I don't like Camille at all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Caroline hugged a pillow to her chest and sighed. Camille had shown her where she was sleeping and without another word, she left. She doesn't know what time it was. She could've checked the time from her phone, but she was reluctant to turn it on. It had remained off since she left the bar a few hours ago. It was so quiet and she found herself enjoying the silence. It was a relief to be away from everything that happened earlier. She wasn't surprised when the first tear dropped to her hand. She stared at it, detached from herself. She hadn't realized she was crying and she didn't feel it on her hand. Her hands were folded over the pillow, and as she stared, more tears joined it. How could she not cry? She was leaving tomorrow for good and never coming back. Klaus would not go back to Mystic Falls. It hurt a lot. It took her months before she realized her feelings for him and she rejected him because he was going to have a child with someone. If it was any other person, Caroline would have acted differently. She would have been happy for him, but it was Hayley. The girl who tried to take Tyler away from her and now Klaus? What had she done to the werewolf girl to deserve that? She wouldn't let her be happy. Always trying to take away the men in her life. She couldn't take her eyes from the growing wet spot on the pillow. It was soaked before long, and then exhaustion settled in. Her eyelids grew heavy and she couldn't keep them open. Her head rested on the soaked pillow and she curled around it. It wasn't long before she faded away.

Something woke her, and she stirred briefly but she folded back into the darkness, sleep overtaking her. When she woke again, it was still dark out. That meant that it wasn't morning yet. She reached for her phone but there was no phone. She ran her hands over the bed then around and underneath them. Still nothing. She sat upright and peered into the darkness. Where had her phone gone? She dropped to her knees and felt on the floor. Again, nothing. Did Camille take her phone? Then she started to fumble around until she found a lamp. When she tried to switch it on, no light came out of it. Was it broken? But no, it couldn't have been. It was working earlier.

"It's here with me," The familiar voice came from behind her. She knelt on the floor as her heart started to pound. Oh god. Not again. Why was he here at this hour? Who told him she was here? He added quietly, "I thought you'd have gone already. Why are you still here? And in Camille's apartment?"

She told you I was here, didn't she?" She was so angry at Camille for calling him and Klaus for showing up at this hour. He stayed quiet. "Leave now. I don't want to see you, Klaus." The room remained in silence and then it was flooded with light. She shut her eyes tightly, her heart still pounding, she still wasn't ready to see him. She was afraid that she would do something she would regret. After arguing with herself, she decided to open her eyes. And there he was. He was perched against the glass wall, his arms folded over his chest, and his blue eyes focused on her. He straightened against the wall, but still remained against it. His shirt slid across his chest and shoulders. Shit. He was perfect. She wet her lips and then gasped as she realized what she had done. She couldn't have done that, not right now. But she had, and a small smirk appeared on his face. He knew the reaction he was getting from her. Caroline tried to stomp it all down, but it didn't. She tore her eyes from his. It took a concerted effort from her, but then a low, smooth chuckle came from him.

"I can't stay away from you. But I will leave," he said as he pushed up from the wall and made his way towards her. He stopped when he came closer and stared at her. "I promise you that I won't bother you again. I will leave," he repeated again and she could only manage to nod. "If you tell me why you won't forgive me for something I've done months ago. I told you, Caroline, I didn't want the child. I'm not going to throw Hayley out of the house just because you don't like her."

Clenching her jaw, she turned her hands into fists and pressed them against her. "I never said you should," she snapped.

He nodded. "I don't understand, Caroline. You slept with Tyler countless of times when you know that I've feelings for you. But I forgave you. Why won't you?"

"Tyler is my boyfriend and he didn't knock me up." She moved past him to the door, but he caught her arm and pressed her against him.

"No!" She didn't want him to touch her so she yanked her arm back, but he wouldn't let go. Then she was lifted and pushed against a wall. He held her trapped in his arms. "Let me go, Klaus!" She tried to lift her legs to kick him, but he had her paralyzed within his hold. As she seethed and lunged at him, only her stomach lifted from the wall. It didn't matter. He held her arms above her head, and moved them both into only one of his hands. His legs were pressed against hers. She couldn't move at all now. Her heart was racing, but she whimpered. Her breathing grew shallow and the ache between her legs was almost unbearable. He lifted back, just an inch, and looked up and down her body. Her chest kept heaving. She bit down on her lip. She wanted him to touch every part of her body. She wanted the feel of his hands on her body, but she couldn't ask that. She couldn't let him know that she wanted him. A small whimper slipped past, and his eyes shot to hers.

Then he stepped back. As soon as his hands released her, she crumbled to the floor. She should've kicked at him, something so he would know not to do that again, but he was quicker than her. He always had been. He would've done it again. She would've been pressed against the wall once more and her body couldn't handle that. Everything was a mess inside of her. He moved back a step.

"What are you so afraid of?" She couldn't look away from him and her heart wouldn't stop racing.

"Everything!" She shouted, not caring that she would wake Camille up. "I'm afraid that your child will grow up and blame me for keeping you and Hayley apart. I'm afraid that this child will bring you and her closer. And you might wake up one day and throw me out!" She was breathing so hard and Klaus didn't interrupt her. He knew she wasn't done talking. "I'm afraid that you will fall out of love with me. Yes, Hayley will always be a part of your life because she's the mother of your unborn baby. And I'm jealous that she has what I'll never have." Tears were rolling down her eyes and she didn't care enough to wipe it away. "I hate the thought of you and Hayley together, taking care of the child. Believe me, Klaus, I'm so happy for you. If the mother wasn't Hayley, I wouldn't be this angry. As long as she is around, she will always be a problem." Before she could leave the room, he caught her arm and hoisted her to his lap. Then as she curled into him, his hand went back to her hair and he brushed it back. Slowly, with her heart still pounding, she rested her head against his chest and felt his other arm came around her. He didn't care that she was going to ruin his shirt with her tears.

"I promise you, love, the minute the child is born, I will send Hayley away. Just don't," His voice broke. "don't leave me."

She sighed and pulled back, staring at him. "I lied to you," she admitted. "I want you. You were always the one I want. Sure it took me ages to realize that, but it's always been you." He broke into a huge smile and his dimples made him more beautiful. She couldn't help but smile back at him. His smile vanished and he looked like he was in pain.

"You hurt me with your words." He avoided her gaze but she grabbed his face and made him look at her. "No one, Caroline, no one has ever hurt me the way you did. If you were someone else, I would have killed them by now."

"I know, Klaus. I'm sorry," She apologized when her sobs have finally abated. The smile was back on his face again.

"It doesn't matter anymore, love." She nodded. "Will you come home with me?"

"No," she answered and she felt him tense.

"Why?"

"I'm leaving today, Klaus. I can't stay here." He pulled her away and stood up, walking towards the window. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. She stayed quiet and waited for him to say something. He didn't and she sighed loudly, catching his attention. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"I thought you want me." He said angrily as he looked at her.

"I do."

"Then stay!" He yelled. She opened her mouth and closed it. "I can't," he paused and took a deep breath. "I can't make you stay, but if that's what you want to do, then go. Go, Caroline." He never waited for her reply as he walked out of the room. She stood there frozen in her spot. It took her a minute before she finally moved. And then she burst into tears. She didn't know why, but she put her face in her hands and she sobbed.

* * *

**I'm so glad she admitted that she wanted him. I didn't want her to stay mad at him. Review please and I need ideas for the next chapter! Tell me what you want and I'll let it happen. Maybe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote this chapter at 2 in the morning and I didn't have time to correct t mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

Having uttered those words, Klaus left Camille's house. It didn't take long before he reached their mansion. Aimlessly, he prowled through the darkened house, his thoughts as dark as the area around him. He and Caroline always had a spat and he had never gotten this angry as he had this night. Not once had he ever thought he would get so furious at her and he knew she would be the death of him. He would freely admit that it had been a lie when he told her that he would send Hayley away and the lie had just came out of his mouth to prevent her from leaving; but that, he almost cried aloud in pain hadn't happened. She would leave and never come back and that shook him to the very core of his being.

A black frown marring his forehead, he slowly wondered out onto the balcony. Above him the stars winked like diamonds, and you could hear the sound of music and laughter, but he was oblivious to anything but his thoughts.

What was there about her that made him chase her all the time, even though he had promised himself not to. He hadn't wanted tonight to end as it had. Nor did he want to continue to plead her to stay in New Orleans. What he desperately wanted, he admitted, was to have her by his side, for her to smile at him like he was the most important person in her life. And for her to love him-stay with him for eternity. But she had made it very clear that she was leaving the city, he thought angrily. Somehow he knew the night was going to end like that. She would make him angry like always and he would be forced to walk away. He realized that walking away from each other was their new thing.

He could not accept the fact that he would never see her again. And yet, wasn't it the way it should be? Wasn't it better for his own piece of mind for her to leave and then search for her after the baby was born? By then, Hayley would be gone and Caroline would not have a reason to leave again. He wanted that but wouldn't Caroline be upset about it? To know that the reason he separated a child from her mother was simply because of her? To have her hating him? To know that each time she looked at his child, she would feel guilty and leave again because she couldn't handle the guilt. He knew Caroline. He knew she would never want the child away from her mother? But what was he going to do?

Perhaps she wouldn't have reacted the way she had if he had been honest with her and told her about Hayley. Of course he had attempted to, but every time he opened his mouth, he couldn't say the words. He was afraid of her reaction, afraid that it would only drove her away from him and he had hoped that she would follow him after the baby was born.

He walked back to his room and poured himself a glass of bourbon. It always calmed him down, but it didn't work this time. He wasn't calm, he was freaking out for the first time in his life. He threw the glass against the wall in anger and furiously ran his hand through his hair. Hayley. Thinking of her, his face hardened. He was a fool for sleeping with her. But then again, they had both been so drunk. He shouldn't blame her, he should blame Caroline. She was the reason he got drunk. Unconsciously his hands formed tow rock-hard fists and his eyes burned in anger at the thought of the reason he got drunk. Stubbornly, he held on to those thoughts, unwilling to allow himself that it was foolish of him to blame Caroline. He could not, however, bring himself to blame her for something he had done.

When Camille called him earlier, he hadn't wanted to pick her call. But he did because something told him that he should. He was shocked to hear that Caroline was in her house and he was also angry at her for not coming to stay at his mansion when she had nowhere to go. After all, he was the reason she was here. Hearing her admitting that she wanted him gave him a little hope. But admitting her fears about the baby killed any hope he had. He understood what Caroline was saying, he really did. And he had no right to accuse her about Tyler because he was an evil hybrid in Mystic Falls and he had hurt every friend of hers.

Regret was what he felt at the moment. He shouldn't have walked out of the room just because she wouldn't stay. He should have talked to her, made her realize that her home was with him in New Orleans. He could have found a home for her to stay, a place where she wouldn't have to bump into Hayley everyday. That would have made everything so much better for them. Too wide awake to sleep, he spent the hours pacing and by the time dawn came, he was in a foul and bitter mood.

* * *

For a long time after he had left, Caroline had continued to cry, unwilling to face the unpleasant fact that she had broken his heart again. That with her own mouth she had told him she wasn't staying after admitting that she wanted him. A great painful sob of utter misery rose up in her chest again. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and weeping piteously, she flung herself on the pillows of the bed. She cried for what seemed endless hours, and whether she wept for herself or Klaus, she never knew. She was only aware of the pain in her heart, and the darkness slowly gave way to dawn.

Would Klaus stop her from leaving again? But he had made it very clear that he wasn't going to chase her, and she shivered as she remembered the expression on his face when she told him that she wanted him...and that she wasn't staying in New Orleans. That she was leaving for Mystic Falls and never coming back. She wasn't surprised when he told her to go, what should have surprised her was that he looked so calm and wasn't begging at her to stay. A shudder swept through her when she remembered how he held her in his arms. How, she wondered, could she have ruined that moment? How could she even thought about leaving Klaus? She realized that she couldn't, that being here with Klaus was all she wanted. But she had no choice.

He would forget about her and go on with his life; Hayley and his child by his side. With an angry hiccoughing sob, she sat up, furiously wiping away the tears that still continued to fall. She wouldn't cry, she told herself. She hated the thought of them together. She hated Klaus and Hayley for hurting her. And she hated herself for hurting him. She was glad, she thought, that she was leaving. As much as she wanted to stay, she just couldn't.

Leaving New Orleans would be the best thing for both them. She may have forgiven him but it didn't mean that she would jump in a relationship with him. She needed space and time to think about everything. It might take her a few years or she might not be able to come back. Maybe, just maybe there would meet again someday. And they could try being friends. Caroline shook her head. No way was she going to be friend with the person she's in lo- NO! She couldn't be in love with Klaus Mikaelson. Yes, she liked him but not love him. Klaus loved her-that she was sure of but would he still love her after tonight and after she had gone from his life? Yet if she was not in love with him-and she assured herself that she was not-then what was this feeling she was feeling. It was almost the same feeling she felt for Tyler, maybe even stronger. Could it possibly be love?

On a long, drawn out sigh, she dragged herself out of bed and head for the bathroom to take a shower. After that she got dressed and left a note for Camille thanking her for letting her stay for the night. It was way too early for the human girl to be awake so she kept the note where she would find it. As Caroline walked outside, she saw surprised when she found her car. Did Klaus brought it with him? She didn't know whether to be annoyed or happy about it. She quickly made her way toward it, jumped into her driver's seat and started the car. This was it. She was really leaving. She fought a small part of her that wanted to stay. Her heart beating, she started driving slowly while looking at her rear-view mirror hoping to see Klaus chasing her but there was no one else and her heart sank. He wasn't going to stop her from leaving. She wiped the tears from her eyes and focused on the road.

Caroline had only been driving for five minutes when she heard a loud pop. She lost control of the car as the wheel jerked from her hand. She felt the front corner of the car drag against the road. The car stopped. She got out of her car, and realized one of her tire was flat. She didn't know what to do since she had not gotten a spare tyre. And if she did have one, she didn't know how to change it. She swore as she kicked the tire. What was she supposed to do? She wanted to scream so badly.

"Looks like you're going to be here for a while." Her shoulders raised and she winced at the unfriendly voice. Straightening her expression, she turned to face the person.

"Why are you here?" she asked coldly as she crossed her arms.

The person let out a humorless laugh and it annoyed her. "Believe me, I don't want to be here."

"Why are you then?" She asked again.

"Because I don't have a choice. I'm responsible for your flat tire by the way. I couldn't let you leave."

"What?! You bitch!" She screamed.

"Now, no Caroline. Be nice to me."

"Why would I be nice to you, Hayley? You've done nothing but ruin my life. So tell me why you think I should be nice to someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Hayley raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Who is someone like me?"

"A slut who will happily open her legs to anything with a dick," she answered sharply with a glare.

"Ouch, barbie. That's harsh." Hayley mocked hurt.

"And cut the crap and tell me what you want."

"You've to talk to Klaus. I don't know what you said to piss him off but you did and he's being awful to everyone."

She hid her fear with a laugh. "Why would I talk to Klaus? I've nothing to say to him. Now go back and leave me alone." She turned around and bit her lip. She was second away from screaming 'okay' and running to him.

Hayley grabbed her arm. "Because you're the only one who can calm him down!" she snapped. "I'm doing this for Elijah because he's worried sick about his brother. If it weren't for him, I will not come to you."

"Good for you, Hayley. Now good bye." She turned around again but Hayley stopped her.

"Caroline, just talk to him. Apologise or kiss him or do whatever the hell you want but don't but please talk to him," she pleaded. Caroline stared at her. A part of her wanted to help and a part of her didn't want to help. Hayley had never helped her before so why should she? But it was Klaus!

"I can't, I'm sorry." she said as she pulled her arm away. Hayley didn't make an attempt to grab her again so she walked away, leaving her car behind.

"He would have done the same thing for you so why can't you? I know you're fighting because of this baby and we can't do anything about it. Klaus will kill it to make you happy! I know you aren't making him choose and he will choose you in a heart beat but that's not what you want!" Hayley shouted. Caroline stopped in her tracks. "I know you're mad that he didn't tell you about it. It's because he's afraid that he would lose you. And the baby won't bring him closer to me if you're worried abou that too. We will never get along. Klaus hates me and the feeling's mutual." Hayley stopped at that and Caroline didn't know what to say. She didn't dare turn around, afraid that the wolf would see her tears and laugh at her.

Caroline heard Hayley's footsteps walking away. She didn't know long she had been standing there, arguing with herself. It wasn't a good idea to go back to the mansion and talk to him. It would only end up badly and Caroline was tired of crying. She was sure Klaus was tired of getting angry. If she leave now, Klaus could end up doing something horrible and it would be her fault for not calming him down. She ran her hand through her blond locks. She knew exactly what to do. She was going to talk to Klaus, get her tyre fixed and leave New Orleans. Yeah, that's exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

**Review please! That will make me so happy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Caroline sucked in a frightened breath at the sight that met her eyes. There were dead bodies everywhere, their hearts scattered around the place. Her body trembled as she stared at them. A choked cry came from her. There was only one wicked person that could kill all those people. Klaus. She roughly scrubbed her tears away, suddenly angry that he could do such a thing. She shouldn't be surprised at all. A small hiccoughing sob came out as she kept staring at the dead bodies, unable to look away. Those poor people had not done anything to Klaus and he killed them because he was in a foul mood? Their families and their friends must be looking for them. She closed her eyes in pain, guilt once more sweeping through her. She didn't expect Klaus to go on a killing spree just because she wouldn't stay. It was her fault. All her fault. If only, she thought, that she had been there sooner, none of it would have happened. A trail of tears trickled down her cheeks.

She felt a presence behind her and she whipped around and saw Elijah looking tired. She noticed blood on his suit and his hands were also covered in blood. He had a small bruise on his forehead which was healing. Caroline stood where she was, looking at the oldest Mikaelson. There was no questions asked or answered. Elijah pointed at the stairs, letting her know that his brother was up there and it didn't take Caroline long before she found his room.

She felt so angry at the sight of him. His back had been to her, and apparently he had been engrossed in staring out of the window. As the minutes had passed and he had still made no acknowledgment of her presence, she slammed the door shut loudly. Klaus had stiffened and then had very slowly pivoted to face her. In a voice full of anger, she started shouting.

"How dare you! How dare you kill those people, Klaus when they have done nothing wrong to you!" There had been no doubt that he had killed those people for a lame reason. A hard gleam in her blue eyes, she had glared up at him. "You're such a fucking monster! I can't believe you would do something like that! Don't even think for a minute that I will I'll stay with a monster like you!"

Klaus had appeared taken aback for just a second, but then, his own eyes shining with temper, he had growled. "You can't just come in here, scream at me and then call me a monster! Don't forget that you're in my home, Caroline. You better learn to control that mouth of yours or you will force me to do something I'll probably regret."

Anger glittering in her blue eyes, she was in front of him in a flash. "I will not!" she yelled. "What are you going to do about it? Hurt me? It's not the first time you did that!"

His hand curled brutally around her upper arm. "I've never hurt you, Caroline," he said. His grip on her arm tightening with every word he spoke, he went on grimly, "But don't make me do it." He tossed her arm aside.

Caroline's blue eyes flashed angrily and she gritted out, "Maybe you haven't hurt me physically but emotionally you did. Countless of times." He stared at her for a moment before moving away to pour himself a Bourbon. "Answer me, Klaus! Why did you killed them?! Was it because I was leaving?"

"Not everything is about you, sweetheart," he sneered, taking a sip of his bourbon.

A stricken expression had flashed across her features. In a voice laced with pain she muttered, "I didn't say it was."

"I see," he said slowly. But unable to help himself, he demanded dryly. "Then why did you think that I kill them because you were leaving?"

"That's the only reason I could think of." She glared at him.

"Maybe it's because I enjoy ripping hearts out. After all I'm a monster. Isn't that what you called me, love?" Her jaw tightened. He continued. "To tell you the truth, Caroline, not all of them were human. Half of them were vampires so you've nothing to worry about. It's not like they will be missed." He Ignored the gasp of rage that came from Caroline and took another sip from his glass.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she didn't regret it. She struck him with the flat of her palm across the cheek. It wasn't enough so she used all her strength and threw him against the wall. She picked up his glass and threw it at him. The glass landed not two inches from him and shattered. She turned around and look for more things to throw at him when she felt hands on her waist. Caroline screamed, using every ounce of strength she possessed. Screaming and fighting, she twisted his hold.

Catching them both by surprise in her struggles to get away, she sank her fangs in his arm, and with a curse, Klaus let go of her. She had just made it to the door when he in one movement, hurl himself across the distance that separated them and catch hold of her upper arm.

"Stop it, love, please." But she didn't. She was too angry at him to stop. Not thinking, reacting with blind instinct, Klaus bit her in the neck, and with something between pain and anger, he heard her cry out. For a long, tension-filled moment they regarded each other, the bite on Caroline started affecting her and she dropped to her knees. Filled with remorse, a tight ball of pain coiling in his chest, he got out shakily, "Caroline...I-I never intended to.." The words of apology died on his lips as he caught the expression in her eyes. Never in his life had anyone ever quite looked at him that way. Fury, disbelief...hurt were all revealed for one split second.

Caroline looked at him a second longer, and then reached up to touch the bite, her hands trembling. "I can't believe you just did that." She gave a bitter laugh. "God you bit me, Klaus," she said, not believing it.

Numbly Klaus stared at her, still deeply shocked that he had bit her, still stunned at how very much it hurt to think that he could do something like that. He had bitten her once and he had promised himself that he would never do it again. He hurt Caroline. He couldn't believe it.

"Caroline.."

"I know what you're going to say," she said in a low voice. "You're sorry, you didn't mean to. And I know that I should be mad at you for biting me, but honestly I'm not. It's kind of my fault. I shouldn't have attacked you like that."

"It's not your fault, it's mine." He furiously ran his hand through his hair and avoided her gaze. "I didn't know what came over me. I can't believe I bit you."

She chuckled, trying to lighten up the tension in the room. "Well it's not the first time you did that." She knew she shouldn't have said that. It would only make him feel more guilty and she was right. She shouldn't even have attacked him in the first place. She now realized that he was saying all those things to mask away the pain he was feeling. "Why did you kill them, Klaus. Tell me."

"The only way I can deal with pain is if I hurt people," he admitted.

Caroline closed her eyes and bit her lip as she tried not to moan in pain. "That's..that's just wrong, Klaus." she managed to spat out. Now was the right time to ask for his blood but she couldn't ask...not yet anyway.

"I know. Why did you come back?" He had been wondering about that. He took a deep breath and murmured, "It's not fair, Caroline."

She knew what he meant by that. She couldn't keep coming back after saying good bye knowing that it would hurt every time. "I had to come back and calm you down."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You were a little too late."

"I can see that."

He glanced at her before asking slowly, "Elijah talked to you, didn't he?"

"Not exactly. Hayley did." She choked out. He must have sensed her weakening because he was in front of her in a flash, his arm around her waist as he scooped her up in his arms. He looked down at her. Their faces were only inches apart as they stared at each other, and Caroline's heart began to beat fast. She swallowed painfully.

He laid her carefully on the bed and leaned in, curling a strand of her blonde hair around his finger before tucking it behind her ear. Her eyes were fixed on him. Staring down at her, Klaus felt something stir within him. He dragged her up against his body, and bit into his wrist, placing it on her lips. Caroline drank his blood while he stroked her hair. When she had enough, she released him and fell asleep. Klaus gently laid her back on the bed and lightly brushed a kiss on her forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Caroline finally opened her eyes. She stared around the room, trying to catch any sounds from the house. At this moment, though, there wasn't any noises. She touched where Klaus had bitten her and she shivered at the memory of his fangs in her flesh. Pushing herself up against the pillows, she glanced at her watch. It was five minutes before twelve. Throwing back the covers, she slowly slid from the bed and hurried to the window. There was a frown on her face. That was where she should be, she thought. Outside. Driving to Mystic Falls. Certainly that was where she belonged, where her mind were. Mystic Falls...with her friends and her Mum. What she wanted was to go back home, to avoid seeing Klaus because God knows that she can't face him after he bit her. It was her fault in the first place, but did he really have to bit her? The thought of him biting her was so hard to believe.

She does remember acting like it wasn't a big deal that he had bitten her. Caroline knew that it was a big deal and she couldn't tell him because she was afraid that he would feel so much guilty if she had told him. If there was anything she hated was someone biting her. She had already experienced a werewolf bite twice and it hurt like a bitch. What was she going to do? Go out there and act like everything was okay? She could always sneak out without anyone seeing her. By doing that she could avoid so many awkward and uncomfortable conversation with him. She would avoid saying goodbye.

Maybe she should write a note for him. And say what? Thanks for biting me and giving me your blood? Not exactly a great idea. What the hell was she going to say to him? The question hung there for a while, and then all of a sudden it occurred to her that she did not have to say anything. He had absolutely no idea that she was awake. She would leave before he could check up on her. That was the best solution, the only solution for them. They wouldn't have to see each other and talk. Relieved that she had solved a problem that had hovered over her head since she had came to see him, she head to the bathroom.

She splashed cold water on her face, patted it dry with a towel and began to brush her hair with her hands since she didn't have a comb. She pulled her hair straight up into a pony tail. She returned to the bedroom and quietly left the room, trying hard not to make a sound. She managed to reach outside without anyone seeing her and she wondered why it was so quiet. Had they all gone somewhere? There was no sign of dead bodies and blood anywhere and Caroline knew Elijah was responsible for taking care of the mess. If she wasn't in such a hurry to leave, she would have talked to him- apologised for Klaus' behavior even though it wasn't necessary. But she felt like she needed to say it.

It wasn't long before Caroline could actually sighed in relief when the mansion was out of sight. Hearing a noise behind her, she whipped around and saw nothing. Thinking that she was just imagining it, she started walking again. She could finally hear footsteps- not one but many footsteps and she quickened her pace. Suddenly someone was behind her and before she could scream, a hand clapped over her mouth as the person began dragging her backward into a secluded area.

She stared at the man that was dragging her and he didn't seem familiar. What does he want with her? Using all her strength, she pushed him away and he let her go for a split second. She might have used her vamp-speed to run if she wasn't surrounded by his friends. She flashed in front of the man closer to her and snapped his neck. That seemed to anger his friends when a woman came out of nowhere and started chanting. Caroline held her head with both hands in pain as she dropped to her knees. Someone lifted her and was tossed over his shoulder. The pain increased a thousand times and she let out a scream. She didn't know when she was thrown into a cellar until she recovered minutes later.

There was no way to escape as she looked around. She was confused and angry. Why would anyone kidnap her? She stared at the door when someone came in; a young woman with a wavy red hair. She threw a blood bag at her and Caroline happily drank it all.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Genevieve and you're Caroline," she said as she came closer to her.

"How do you know my name?! I don't remember meeting you."

"I know you, Caroline because I watched you. I need you to do me a favor."

Watched her? That was so creepy. "What kind of favor?" Genevieve showed a blade Caroline had never seen before in her life. She was definitely a witch.

"I need you to make sure that this blade ends up in Klaus Mikaelson's heart."

Caroline's eyes widened in shock and she took a step back. Wow. Had she heard her correctly? Was the witch insane? She would never- not in a million years do something that might hurt Klaus.

"Why would I do something like that?"

Genevieve raised an eyebrow. "You won't?"

"Of course not!" she yelled, suddenly feeling so angry that she would ask her to do such a thing. "I'd never do that to Klaus." She shot her a glare.

"I see." Genevieve smiled. "I guess I will have to ask someone to do it."

"Genevieve was it?" Caroline glared at her again. She crossed her arms and moved closer to the witch, resisting the urge to snap her neck. "I don't know what horrible things Klaus has done to you but if you think getting revenge is a good idea, then go ahead. But I'm warning you, you will end up dead."

Genevieve had the nerve to laugh, annoying her. "Klaus has done nothing to me and I'm not after him."

Caroline looked confused. "Then why would you ask me to stab him with that blade?"

"That is none of your business."

"It is my business. What do you want from Klaus? Tell me," she demanded. She needed to know everything so that she can warn him after she escaped.

"I want to tell him the secret his sister has been keeping from him." Genevieve had a wicked smile on her face that made her nervous. Whatever secret it was, she had a feeling it was bad.

"What secret?"

"That's between me and them. Let's just say that it's going to get ugly when the secret is out." She turned to leave but Caroline stopped her.

"You can't leave me in here!"

"Yes, I can. After everything is done, I will let you go, Caroline." With that she shut the door. Caroline started pacing back and forth. She can't stay locked up in here when something will happen to Klaus. But there was no way out unless Genevieve decided to let her go which she knew won't happen any time soon. Hours passed and she was still feeling restless. Was something happening now? Was Klaus hurt? She doubt it though.

There was nothing for her to do but nervously pace, her ears constantly cocked for the sounds of approaching footsteps as she wondered fearfully what news Genevieve would brought to her.

When that seemed like hours later she had heard the noise of people approaching, her heart had stood still. She had yelled for them to let her out but no one did.

The next day Caroline was getting worried. Genevieve hadn't returned and she feared that Klaus killed her. The redhead wouldn't be able to set her free. Images of Genevieve's dead body had danced through her brain. But unwilling to dwell on it, she shoved those thoughts aside, and only concerned for Klaus had filled her mind. He was okay, he should be okay. Genevieve told her that it wasn't Klaus she was after. And she desperately wanted to see him, to assure herself what Genevieve said was really true, but there was nothing she could do but sit...and wait.

Eventually, exhaustion had claimed her and she had dozed off until the sound of the door opening had brought her springing upright to her feet. It was Genevieve and she was looking so happy.

"What happened?" she demanded, scared to know the truth.

"It's done," Genevieve said with a chuckle. "Everything has gone smoothly. You're free to go, Caroline." She stepped aside for the blonde girl to leave. Caroline didn't bother asking her what she did as she flashed out of the room.

It took a few minutes before she reached the mansion. She took a deep steadying breath and then carefully glanced around. At first she could not find anyone, but then she walked into the kitchen and saw Elijah. He looked heartbroken. Sad. Angry.

"Where's Klaus?" she asked quickly. He looked surprised to see her standing there.

"Ms. Forbes, you're still here?"

She sighed. "Not now, Elijah. Where's Klaus?"

"He is in his room." He told her, failing to mention that there was someone else there with him. She sped upstairs to his room. Caroline sucked in a breath at the sight that met her eyes.

Klaus on the bed and Camille leaning closer to him.

* * *

**Short chapter again. Promise the next one will be longer. Thank you for the reviews and the great ideas. Will definitely use them. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. Sorry for the long wait. I'm going on vacation for two weeks. When I come back, I will post more than one chapter. Promise. **

**Review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

BETRAYAL- It was one of the worst things. It felt like someone had plunged a knife in the pit of your stomach and every time you reminded yourself of the betrayal, it felt like the knife was being turned and twisted in your stomach.

Klaus had always hated being betrayed, he had always hated the thought of being betrayed, always hated the smell of betrayal. He had been betrayed by Esther and everyone over the years, but nothing stung quite as intensely as learning that Rebekah and Marcel had used Genevieve to locate Mikael and that led him and his siblings being driven out of New Orleans. Rebekah, his little sister did the worst thing that anyone could do to him. She betrayed him. She had torn his heart into billion pieces. If she hated him that much, why would she let him believe that she loved and cared for him? It was not enemies who are likeliest to hurt you. It was, always, those you trust. Those who are closest to you betrayed you, he thought. But he just didn't know it would be his own sister.

He never wanted to believe that she could do something like that. No matter what horrors the Mikaelson family members have committed against each other, Rebekah would never stoop low enough as to call Mikael. But Genevieve showed him more proof and he believed her. And when he saw her face, he knew, he knew she did it. Shock and anger was what he felt but mostly hurt. It was one thing to be lied to, but this was something else. This was the kind of hurt that could only be inflicted by someone you loved, who you thought loved you. It was like being stabbed from the inside out. The worst feeling in the world was to know you were betrayed and lied to by your own family. He can always count on his family to love him. And to betray him.

Another thing that had shocked and hurt him was when Elijah stabbed him with the blade and had told their sister and Marcel to run. He didn't understand why his brother wanted to save them. They should pay for what they had done. Even as one part of him thought of all the lovely ways he could take his revenge, another part of him wanted to find a way to forgive them. He knew it was impossible to do that. Elijah felt guilty for stabbing him- he saw it in his eyes. Shouldn't he be angry at Rebekah for betraying them- or had he forgotten that they city they built was burnt to ashes and people killed- all because of her. He hadn't forgotten, nor was the pain of hearing cries for help lessened, but he failed to understand why his brother was being calm about it.

Marcel's death by his hand was inevitable, and he wasted little time in plotting how his adopted son was going to die. Ah, but Rebekah was another matter- and he swore that before he killed Marcel, he would be tortured until he begged for his death. His death wasn't going to be easy, he would be sure of that. And his sister would be forced to watch her lover die and she could only blame herself for his death.

Lying weak and in pain on the bed, he wondered if he would ever fully trust anyone ever again after his own sister betrayed him. And his thirst for vengeance against Marcel and Rebekah was eating him up, slowly clawing its way up through his body. As soon as he regained his strength, he was going to hunt them down, torture them before he was going to kill them. They would never hide from him. Wherever they go, he would find them. He just needed to recover first. Foolish of Elijah to think that they would get away from him. There wasn't anywhere in the world Klaus wouldn't look.

Elijah brought Camille to help him because he knew he would not slaughter her on the spot which was true because he cared for the blonde and he wouldn't dare hurt her. His brother had retrieved the knife from his stomach and told her to watch over him and feed him. He didn't need her to babysit him. He would have compelled her to leave if he wasn't so weak. But would it really be a good idea? The last time he had done that, she had been so angry and hadn't spoken to him. Camille had attempted to persuade him from hunting Rebekah down and he had admitted to her that his sister had done one thing no one had ever done before. She ripped his heart out. And he wasn't sure if he would ever forgive and forget.

Something told him Rebekah and Marcel would still be in New Orleans. He knew Marcel would only leave after getting HER and Klaus wasn't about to let that happen. He coughed a little and tried to sit up, but he was too weak so he fell back down. Camille was sitting beside him on the bed and she raised an eyebrow as if she knew what he wanted. She leaned over and placed her wrist on his lips. He held her wrist before his fangs sunk into her flesh. As he drank her blood, they both weren't aware of the person standing near the door watching them.

* * *

Every nerve within her body was screaming at her to get out of the room and to avoid seeing what would surely hurt her...and yet...and yet she couldn't take her eyes off them. Klaus lied to her. So there was something going on between him and Camille. She believed his lies when he told her they wasn't anything going on. How foolish of her to believe him. No! He would not hurt her again. She did not like him! She hated him! But still she stood frozen, unable to do anything but watch. More than once she opened her mouth to talk, but she could not. Furious at herself for even caring, she finally gathered her scattered emotions and left the room.

Afraid that Elijah might be around and would ask her about Klaus which really would make her burst into tears and she didn't want that to happen especially in front of him. Miserably, she hid in another room, tears clogging her throat. He had managed once again to hurt her, but this time it hurt, even more painfully than it had that day when she first saw them together. It surprised her to realize that she still liked and cared for him even though he was with another girl.

Throwing herself on the bed, lying on her stomach, hands locked beneath her chin, she stared sightlessly at the floor.

The time had come, she comprehended painfully, for her to make a final choice. She must decide within herself, once and for all, whether she wanted to stay in New Orleans or leave. She could not continue as she was, constantly hurting both herself and Klaus, continually torn between staying with the person that she liked and the need to go back to her friends. She must choose between her happiness and her friends.

There was no real choice in the matter, she admitted to herself. Foolish or not, crazy or not, she liked Klaus a lot, and she had finally come to realize that her happiness was what that mattered and she knew Klaus would make her happy.

She sighed and rolled over onto her back. But choosing to be with Klaus meant getting hurt and putting herself in danger. Caroline wasn't stupid. She knew he had more enemies than anyone in the world and if they knew how much she meant to him, they could use it against him. But then again, choosing him did not make things simple, did not ease the pain within her. If she were willing to forget the past, willing to forget all the horrible things he had done to her friends and the pain he had caused them, it did not mean they would too. Her friends hated Klaus and he hated them too. There was no way they were going to accept him- maybe Elena but not the rest. She and Elena weren't different. Damon was bad too, killed lots of people but not as bad as Klaus. She remembered how her friends reacted when she had decided to follow Klaus to New Orleans. They weren't as angry as she thought they would be.

But what did that prove, she asked herself? It didn't mean they were okay about it.

She suddenly sat up on the bed, remembering what she had seen earlier. A gust of jealous fury swept through her. If she kept running away because she saw him with another girl, Caroline knew she would lose him. So she was going to stop running. She would make sure that no other girl would come between them. If she had any problem, she was going to talk to him. Not run away like she always does. She was going to fight for him.

Fight for them.

* * *

He told her everything about his past, something he had never done before, telling someone how much of a heartless man Mikael was. She listened and didn't pitied him when he finished his story. Now that he was feeling well enough to hunt his sister and Marcel down, Klaus got up from the bed and put on his Henley. He glared at Camille when she tried again to stop him from chasing after his sister. Klaus told her that no one, not even Elijah, could stop him from going after them. Knowing that sooner or later he would end Rebekah and Marcel's life, how could he possibly expect Elijah to be okay with it?

His jaw hardened. Elijah would just have to learn to live with it, he told himself. He would do anything his brother wanted, but not about Rebekah and Marcel and the punishment he had promised himself. Marcel and his sister would suffer! He must punished them or he would never be able to forgive himself.

Klaus eyes were hard as he remembered that night, remembered the pain he felt when Mikael burnt down the city they built, and the wave of anguish that swept through him when everyone in the city were killed. Something had died within him then. But he shook the thought and wore his black Henley, taking out the only weapon that could kill the Originals. It had been in his hands for so many years. Nobody, not even his siblings knew he had it until now, when he would use it on his sister.

Ignoring Camille, he walked past her and flashed outside. He could hear her footsteps following behind him. She tried again to reason with him but he wouldn't listen to her. She was annoying him and he wanted to snap her neck for bothering him.

Because that would be a great idea, he thought sarcastically.

He left her there as she kept screaming his name, but he never turned around. The first place he was going to look for them was the cemetery. There would be there, he was so sure of it. A cruel smile curved his mouth. He was going to destroy them.

Finally the moment he had been waiting for arrived. He finally caught sight of his sister in the cemetery but not Marcel. She was looking terrified. Good, she should be terrified. His eyes widen with angry disbelief when Elijah stepped in front of her. So his brother was going to protect her.

But Elijah wasn't about to ruin his plan.

Rebekah and Elijah's eyes shifted to his hand and almost with pleasure, he watched the expression of surprise spread across their features. From the way Elijah wrapped his hand around their sister's waist protectively, rage shook Klaus.

"Stop protecting her!" he shouted furiously.

"I won't stop, Niklaus. I will protect Rebekah from you."

"Have you forgotten what she has done, brother?" he asked, pointing white oak stake at her.

"I haven't forgotten," Elijah replied calmly. "But she's our sister and I will always protect her."

Klaus hissed through his teeth. "You can't protect her from me, Elijah."

"Watch me, brother."

* * *

Caroline lay on the bed when she heard footsteps and she listened as the door to another room opened and then shut. She sat up in bed, her ears straining for any sound. Who was there? As seconds passed, she heard a voice, a very familiar voice. She jumped off the bed, opened the door and followed the voice. She found her pacing in Elijah's study, her phone in her ear. Caroline wondered who she was calling. Whoever it was, they weren't picking her call. Hayley furiously turned around and was startled when she saw her.

"Caroline.." And she waited for her to say the exact same thing Elijah had said earlier. She was surprised when the wolf grabbed her hand. "You need to stop him. They need help and you're the only one who can help."

Caroline was confused. Hayley wasn't making any sense? Stop who? Why was she the only one who could help? "What are you talking about, Hayley?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" she asked with a frown. And that was when Hayley told her everything. Klaus was going to kill Rebekah and Marcel- her friend, Marcel whom she had considered the only friend in New Orleans besides the Originals. But could she really say the Mikaelsons were her friends? She barely knew Elijah and Rebekah hated her. Knowing that time was passing swiftly, that in order to prevent Klaus from killing his sister and Marcel, she must act immediately.

Her heart beating fast, she scurried down the streets of New Orleans. She had to go to the cemetery, that's where Hayley told her they would be; she had to be there before he killed them.

Caroline could never wish for Rebekah's death. She might hate the Original, and at this moment, she wasn't so very certain that she hated her- maybe disliked her. Rebekah might be annoying, rude, infuriating bitch, but she could not wish for her death. Even if she would do all the horrible things to her, she wanted the blonde alive. And she would not let Klaus do something that he would regret.

It took her a few minutes before she reached the cemetery. She stared around, but found nobody and with growing fear and distress she searched desperately for them. Panic rose up within her as seconds passed, and she could see no sign of them; then just when she was about to leave, she spotted them.

Her eyes fastened fearfully on Klaus and Rebekah. He had his sister against the wall, a stake dangerously close to her heart. There was no sign of either Elijah or Marcel. She just hoped he didn't kill her friend.


End file.
